Cambios
by Anadelalba
Summary: Adrien, Chat Noir, ha decidido renunciar a Ladybug, y se marca otros objetivos más realistas, ¿qué puede pasar?
1. La cita

Capítulo 1: la cita

Adrien ya había perdido la esperanza de que milady cayera en sus amorosos brazos. Eran incontables las veces en que se había insinuado, en un par de ocasiones le había declarado su amor, pero de nada le sirvió. Tanto tiempo dedicado y para nada. Nunca miraba a las otras chicas, y sentía que el tiempo pasaba.

Por eso decidió cerrar esa etapa, seguiría trabajando con su milady en la defensa de París, pero dejaría los requiebros. Mejor fijarse otros objetivos porque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, fuera de Nino, casi no había hecho otros amigos ¿de qué le servía haberse empeñado en ir al instituto? Claro que con las clases del colegio, las de chino, esgrima y piano, mas el trabajo de modelo para su padre, y sumado a ello el ser Chat Noir le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre. Pero aún así anhelaba hacer las cosas que hacían los chicos de su edad. Quería ir al cine, de paseo, salir de noche o ir a fiestas Y no ir solo sino con amigos o amigas, y si encontraba a esa chica especial, mejor.

Revisó su agenda para ese día, viernes, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la tarde libre. Había acabado el día anterior todas las fotos de la nueva colección. Por eso decidió que le apetecía aprovechar la tarde en el cine en vez de perder el tiempo en su casa.

Pero no quería ir solo. Así que pensó que era mejor pedir a alguien que fuera con él. Se lo diría a Nino. Y así lo hizo al llegar a clase.

—Nino, esta tarde la tengo libre ¿te vienes al cine conmigo?

—No puedo, tío. Alya y yo vamos a una fiesta.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Adrien con cara de pena.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Marinette? seguro que te acompaña.

El chico rubio lo pensó y se dijo "¿por qué no? También es mi amiga".

—Se lo pediré, espero que no tenga otros planes.

La clase empezó y, como sucedía con frecuencia, Marinette llegó tarde. Entró intentando no hacer ruido, pero una mirada de Adrien, y el gesto que éste le hizo para indicarle que quería hablar con ella después, provocó que la muchacha se pusiera colorada, trastabillara y se cayera, haciendo mucho ruido.

—Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿quieres hacer el favor de ocupar tu sitio para que pueda continuar la clase?

—Si, si, lo siento, enseguida.

Marinette ocupó su asiento detrás de su amado, preguntándose qué querría decirle Adrien. Alya, que no había visto el gesto del muchacho, preguntó a su amiga.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Que Adrien me ha hecho un gesto de que quiere hablar conmigo.

—Ahora entiendo, jajaja —dijo la morena—. Ánimo, seguro que es tu oportunidad.

El tiempo y las clases pasaron hasta el recreo. Alya, Marinette, Nino y Adrien se retiraron al patio.

—Chicos, nos disculpáis un momento —dijo Adrien a Nino y Alya, y añadió —. Marinette, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Cla... claro que sí —tartamudeó la aludida.

—Os dejamos solos, parejita —dijo Alya sonriendo de ánimo a su amiga.

Alya y Nino siguieron andando, Adrien se llevó a una nerviosa Marinette a una esquina. Se giró hacia la muchacha y, de repente no le pareció buena idea pedírselo, se pasó la mano por el pelo de puro nervioso, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

—Marinette, estooo... —empezó titubeando el muchacho—. Verás, se da la circunstancia de que hoy no tengo nada esta tarde, ya sabes todo lo que hago aparte de venir a la escuela. Y me he dicho que no quiero pasar la tarde perdiendo el tiempo, digo, que sabes lo que me costó poder venir porque quería hacer amigos y casi no hago otra cosa que estudiar y trabajar. Y me he dicho también que no sirve de nada todo si sigo como antes. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Al grano, ¿Quieres ir esta tarde al cine conmigo?

Adrien acabó su parrafada un poco colorado, falto de aire y algo desencajado y expectante. La muchacha estaba igual de nerviosa y se empezó a poner encarnada en cuanto abrió la boca para responder.

—¿Qui... Quieres que... que va... vaya con... contigo al ci... ci... cine? Cla... claro que... que no, quierodecirquesí... que sí... que sí.

—Fan... fantástico —dijo Adrien copiandola—. ¿Te parece bien que te recoja en tu casa a las cinco?

—Si... si... sí, a esa hora quedamos.

—Perfecto entonces ¿me dejas que elija la película?

—Si, seguro que eliges bien. Pero cada cual se paga su entrada —Marinette se iba serenando y su habla se normalizaba.

—¿Por qué? Déjame invitarte ya sabes que no tengo problemas económicos.

—No es por el dinero, tienes que entender que los amigos hacen las cosas porque quieren, ni la amistad ni el amor se compran —dijo Marinette, ya segura de sí misma, comprendiendo al muchacho y en el tono seguro que le salía cuando estaba convencida de lo que hablaba—. Me hace ilusión que hayas pensado en mí como amiga. No sabes cuanto, y quiero que lo pasemos bien. Entonces decidido ¿no? Me recoges en casa, a las cinco.

—Vaya, casi parece que me has reñido como haces con Chloé —dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo—. Bien, decidido. ¿Volvemos con Nino y Alya?

—Sí, vamos.

Ambos muchachos recorrieron en silencio los metros que les separaban de sus amigos. Alya recibió con una mirada interrogante a su amiga, que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

—Tío —dijo Nino a Adrien alargando sus auriculares—, tienes que escuchar mi nueva mezcla.

El aludido alargó la mano, cogió los auriculares y se los puso. Alya aprovechó para preguntar a su amiga.

—¿Qué quería Adrien?

—¡Me ha invitado al cine para esta tarde!

—¡Bravo! Tienes la oportunidad de tu vida, aprovéchala.

—¡Seguro! —dijo Marinette con decisión.

El recreo acabó y las clases continuaron con normalidad. Al acabar la mañana y tras el timbre de salida, los muchachos se fueron separando cada cual camino de se casa. Adrien fue recogido por su guardaespaldas en la limusina y se fue en dirección a la mansión Agreste.

—¿Así que tienes una cita con tu novia? —dijo Plagg mientras saboreaba un trozo de Camenbert.

—Te he dicho que no es mi novia —replicó el muchacho—, es solo una amiga.

—Ya, pero seguro que te gusta.

—Bueno... es una gran chica, solo que no sé por qué siembre tartamudea conmigo, ¿será que no le caigo bien?

—O lo contrario —dijo Plagg en tono burlón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que igual está colada por ti, don Juan.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Que le gusto? ¡Eso no es posible!

—Veamos —empezó a enumerar la pequeña criatura—, eres guapo, simpático y bien educado, rico, un modelo reconocido ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de ti?

—¡Bah! No será para tanto.


	2. El cine

Capítulo 2: el cine

Mientras, Marinette había llegado a su casa, saludó a sus padres y, cuando entró en su habitación, Tikki salió de su bolso y, flotando junto a su portadora le hablaba.

—Marinette, estoy muy contenta por ti.

—Gracias, Tikki, pero no se si me precipité al aceptar su invitación.

—¡Que te vas a haber precipitado, todo lo contrario, es lo que debías hacer —comentó la kwani—. Ahora solo tienes que declararle tu amor.

—¡Como si eso fuera fácil!

—Verás cómo encuentras la manera —y añadió el pequeños ser—. De momento tienes que arreglarte, deja salir tu inspiración.

Durante la hora siguiente, la muchacha se estuvo probando todo tipo de combinaciones con la ropa que tenía, nada le agradaba para estar a la altura de Adrien. Finalmente se decidió por un look blanco y negro, a tono con su piel y pelo. Escogió un top de manga corta, escote redondo, con un calado de encaje en los hombros y de color blanco; una falda estilo patinadora, negra y largo por encima de las rodillas; una chaqueta negra que dejó abierta; completando el look con unas bailarinas blancas sin medias, pues era primavera avanzada, y un bolso negro. Se decidió también por dejarse el pelo suelto, pues con la combinación de colores del vestuario no encajaba sus habituales coletas atadas con un lazo de color. De maquillaje optó por un discreto eye liner y máscara de pestañas, el único detalle de color lo dio un poco de rosa en los labios.

—Estas muy guapa, Marinette —dijo Tikki al contemplarla—. Si no se queda prendado de ti, tendré que pensar mal de él.

—Gracias Tikki, ¿esta combinación negro y blanco no es muy seria?

—No, que va. Además te va muy bien con tu tono de piel.

En esto oyó a su madre llamarla.

—Marinette, está aquí Adrien.

—Ya bajo mamá —dijo la chica en voz alta, y añadió en voz baja—. Tikki, al bolso.

El pequeño ser se escondió en el bolso de la muchacha y ésta bajó la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. En el salón familiar estaba su madre con Adrien. El muchacho vestía un pantalón ajustado color beige, camiseta verde a juego con sus ojos y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, completando el conjunto con unos zapatos negros y el rubio pelo alborotado como era habitual en él. El muchacho destilaba elegancia, algo que era lo normal. Además era en extremo educado y cuando Marinette llegó al salón estaba hablando con su madre como si fuera un adulto más, el corazón de la muchacha se hinchó de amor.

—Ya estoy, hola Adrien —dijo sin tartamudear.

—Es... estás muy guapa, Marinette.

—Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro.

—Cuídala, Adrien —dijo Sabine.

—Descuide, así lo haré.

—Mamá, que no vamos a la guerra —protestó Marinette.

—Ya lo sé, hija. Pasadlo bien.

Marinette besó a su madre mientras Adrien le daba la mano gentilmente. Luego salieron a la calle.

—¿Donde vamos? —preguntó Marinette—. Y ¿no ibas siempre con tu guardaespaldas?

—Ir... había pensado ver Passengers en el Saint Michel, no queda lejos —iba explicando Adrien mientras caminaban juntos, a la vez que dirigía algunas miradas a la muchacha—. Respecto a lo otro... ya sabes lo protector que es mi padre, simplemente no he dicho nada.

—Eso no está bien, Adrien —repuso la chica—. Te buscarás problemas.

—¿Sabes, Mari? —dijo el chico mirando al frente mientras ella le miraba, sin darse cuenta de la familiaridad de haberla llamado así—. Cada vez que he ido a tu casa o a la de Nino, tengo envidia de vosotros, de lo buena que son vuestras familias, hace que me sienta muy triste por no tener una familia.

Marinette descubrió una lágrima que pugnaba por salir de los ojos esmeralda del muchacho, y sintió una enorme compasión por él, y no pudo dejar de parar para abrazarle con fuerza. Adrien, sorprendido, se dejó abrazar, sintiendo el calor de ella. Un rato después se separaron acalorados.

—No pensemos en cosas tristes —dijo el chico—. Tenemos una tarde por delante para divertirnos.

—Tienes razón

Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando hacia el cine, cercano a la Ille de la Citè, charlando amigablemente de las cosas del colegio y de sus compañeros. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegaron a las taquillas del local. Eligieron las butacas, en el centro de la sala, cerca del pasillo, pagaron las entradas, y accedieron al cine.

—¿Al menos me dejas pagar yo las palomitas? —preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa.

—Si te empeñas —le sonrió a su vez Marinette.

Ambos se acercaron al puesto donde las vendían. Adrien pidió un paquetes grandes y una bebida para cada uno, los pagó y, cogiendo un paquete y una bebida cada cual, se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala. Entraron, todavía faltaban unos minutos, así que se sentaron en sus asientos, colocaron las bebidas en el lugar apropiado en la butaca y, simultáneamente, se quitaron las chaquetas. No pudieron evitar mirarse y lanzar una breve carcajada por el hecho de hacer los mismos gestos a la vez.

—Parecemos gemelos —dijo un relajado Adrien.

—Si, jaja —añadió Marinette.

—¿Has venido muchas veces al cine, Mari?

—No muchas —respondió ella—. De pequeña me traía mi padre a ver las películas infantiles, luego hubo un tiempo en que dejamosde venir, ya sabes lo que es tener un negocio propio. Luego he venido unas cuantas veces con Alya y otras amigas. Me gusta, pero por diversas circunstancias no soy muy asidua.¿y tú?

—Yo no, antes, de pequeño hemos ido bastante. Ahora no, entre que no tenía con quién y lo controlado que estoy en casa, no he tenido oportunidad —dijo el chico con un rictus de asco, luego añadió—. Claro que no estoy totalmente ajeno, sobre todo teniendo en casa una sala propia. Pero no es lo mismo...

Marinette ya sabía la tremenda soledad de su amigo, pero a veces no podía dejar de sorprenderse de las cotas que alcanzaba. También se dio cuenta de que casi desde que le abrazó en calle no había tartamudeado y que se encontraba bastante relajada. En ese momento se oscureció un poco la sala para los anuncios y trailers antes de la proyección, por lo que cada uno tomó su paquete de palomitas y se dispusieron a ver el filme.

La película iba avanzando, las palomitas se les acabaron. De vez en cuando, Marinette miraba de reojo a Adrien, disfrutando de su momento juntos, viéndole disfrutar con la proyección. Hacia la mitad del metraje, la chica, totalmente concentrada en la pantalla, tenía los brazos apoyados en el asiento y, sin darse ambos cuenta, Adrien posó su mano en la de ella. Largo rato estuvieron así, pues la acción les tenía totalmente atentos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Marinette giró la muñeca y enfrentaron las palmas, y se cogieron de la mano. Adrien tomó conciencia de ello cuando, unos minutos después y en medio de la escena en la que la protagonista luchaba por salvar la vida del protagonista masculino, sintió que Marinette le apretaba con fuerza por la tensión del momento.

El de los ojos verdes miró a su amiga, y vio que ella estaba tan concentrada en la proyección que no se estaba dando cuenta de que seguían cogidos de la mano. Adrien se sentía a gusto con la situación, unido físicamente a ella, pero también emotivamente, pues su mano le transmitía todas las emociones de la muchacha. Lentamente fue cayendo en la cuenta del complejo mundo interior de Marinette, capaz de volcarse con los demás con una generosidad sin límites, fuerte cuando debía serlo, pero también frágil y vulnerable. Y sintió que querría estar con ella para pasar a su lado todos esos momentos de fragilidad como el presente, en el que notaba que la angustia que la actriz transmitía Marinette la hacía suya y se fundía en ella. "¡Qué gran corazón!" pensó. Y un nuevo sentimiento se fue apoderando de él, un profundo cariño y amor por ella casi tan fuerte como el que sentía por milady, y eso le dejó confundido.

Dejó esos pensamiento a un lado para concentrarse en la realidad del momento. Ladybug era inalcanzable, pero Marinette era la muchacha que estaba a su lado, y cogida de la mano. Saboreó el instante, y deseó que pasaran muchos así.

Por fin la escena de la película se acabó con el protagonista salvado, Adrien vio una lágrima que caía de los azules ojos de su amiga, y no pudo evitar llevar la mano libre a la mejilla de la chica para enjugársela. El gesto trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Marinette, que vio el gesto cariñoso del chico y percibió que le tenía cogido de la mano. Inmediatamente se puso colorada y quiso soltar la mano. Entonces Adrien hizo un gesto extraño para ella, se quedó mirándola, acercó la mano de ella a sus labios y depositó un beso en el reverso de la mano, luego la soltó.

Totalmente sofocada por el gesto caballeroso del muchacho, la chica volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia la pantalla. Adrien, que no quería alterarla, se volvió también hacia la pantalla, sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga por si le daba ocasión de volver a cogerla de la mano, pero no hubo suerte.

La película terminó, dejaron pasar los títulos de crédito, las luces de la sala se en encendieron. Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron las chaquetas. Caballerosamente, Adrien tomó del codo a Marinette y la condujo al exterior de la sala. La chica seguía colorada, tanto que quiso calmarse antes de salir del cine.

—Adrien, tengo que ir al servicio, ¿me disculpas un momento?

—Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

La tesis de esta historia es que, pese a todo, Marinette nunca se declarará a Adrien y solo si éste lo hace se hará realidad Adrinette. Espero que sea interesante el relato. Gracias por leerlo.


	3. Besos

Capítulo 3: besos

La chica entró al servicio. Tikki rápidamente percibió que estaban solas, salió del bolso y flotó cerca de la cabeza de su portadora, porque sentía que ésta estaba alterada.

—¿Qué te pasa Marinette? —preguntó el pequeño kwami.

—¡Ay Tikki! Nos hemos cogido de la mano.

—Eso es bueno, quiere decir que le gustas y que estáis bien los dos.

—¡Pero es que luego me ha besado la mano!

—Eso es que te quería besar de otra manera pero no se ha atrevido —comentó Tikki—. Ahora es tu oportunidad, dile que te gusta.

—¡Ay, no se!

—Ánimo.

Marinette acabó de usar el servicio, se lavó para bajar el acaloramiento que sentía, se secó y salio del servicio, con Tikki en su bolso. Nada mas salir se topó con unos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban. Pugnando por no ponerse colorada una vez mas después de caer en esos pozos verdes, trató de encauzar la conversación hacia la película que acababan de ver.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, ha estado interesante —dijo Adrien mientras salían del cine.

—¿Y no crees que él se portó mal cuando la despertó

—Podrías pensar que sí —dijo él endureciendo el gesto—. Pero yo, si hubiera sido él la hubiera despertado antes, no sabes lo que es la soledad.

A Marinette le volvió a sorprender la vehemencia de Adrien sobre el tema, realmente le afectaba mucho.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé, y desearía que no estuvieras solo nunca —dijo mirándole fijamente—. Te prometo no dejar que ocurra.

Adrien vio en el fondo de los azules ojos de su amiga la certeza de la promesa que le estaba haciendo y, por encima del puro corazón de la muchacha y de un buen deseo, percibió otro sentimiento, el que le había llevado a tal promesa: Marinette realmente le quería, y deseaba estar a su lado. Y le enterneció de tal modo que se acerco y la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en el pelo azabache.

—¡Ya lo sé!Realmente eres una persona increíble, Mari —dijo al oído de ella—. ¿Qué he hecho para tenerte como amiga?

Marinette se estremeció. Le había salido del alma hacerle esa promesa a su amado, y ahora se sentía perdida, pues ¿cómo si no era estando juntos podría cumplir esa promesa? De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, sin pensarlo, le había prometido amor eterno. Y lo peor era que él lo había entendido si no ¿porqué la estaba abrazando de esa manera?

Adrien notó el ligero estremecimiento de su amiga, y entendió las dudas de ella ¿cómo calmarlas? Su corazón le dictaba una manera, declararse. Así que, abrazado a ella le susurró al oído.

—Mari, me gustas mucho, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Al oír eso, Marinette se llenó de gozo ¡la quería! ¡su amor era correspondido! La chica hizo mas fuerza con sus brazos, aumentando el abrazo y unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Adrien hizo lo propio al aumentar la fuerza de s uabrazo. Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados, tiempo en que se secaron las lágrimas, tras el cual el rubio se separó y enfrentaron las miradas. La azabache se perdió en un pozo esmeralda, mientras el chico caía en un acuoso mar azul cielo sin fondo.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a nada más, inseguros como estaban de sus propios sentimientos. Deshicieron el contacto visual y, como si estuvieran de acuerdo, empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Casi sin pensar se dirigieron a un parque cercano, camino de la casa de Marinette. Y de nuevo, como en el cine, se cogieron de la mano sin ser conscientes de que lo hacían. Así anduvieron hasta el parque, entraron y se sentaron en un banco al sol del crepúsculo.

—Adrien —murmuró la chica—. ¿De verdad te gusto?

—De verdad que me gustas —dijo el rubio sin mirarla, sino mas bien mirando al infinito—. Solo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. Eres... eres... tienes tantas cualidades bonitas en tu persona que no sé cómo no me he fijado antes. No digo solo que seas guapa o que tengas una bonita figura, no. Mas bien es tu personalidad. Por encima de tu aparente torpeza, Mari, eres divertida, atenta a todos, leal y justa, inteligente y muy capaz. Una líder natural aunque tú no te lo creas. Siempre tienes la palabra justa para cada uno, eres capaz de plantarle cara cualquiera, como a Chloé, cuando lo ves justo, y no sé por qué te digo todo esto. Solo quiero decirte que te quiero, y que me gustaría salir contigo

En ese momento volteó a mirarla. Extrañamente, la chica no estaba colorada como casi siempre, sino que parecía serena y dueña de sí misma.

—Yo también te quiero, Adrien —dijo sosteniéndole la mirada—. Me has gustado desde que me prestaste aquél paraguas el segundo día del curso. También te podría enumerar tus cualidades, además del físico, pero no lo haré. Te he visto tan grande y yo tan poca cosa que nunca me atreví a decirte nada, al menos directamente.

—¿Cómo dices que eres poca cosa? —replicó rápidamente el muchacho —. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, y todos te apreciamos por ello. Nunca te digas eso, Mari, todos los que te rodeamos estamos en deuda contigo, te seguiríamos a donde nos pidieras, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Adrien le cogió suavemente de la barbilla.

—Soy el mas afortunado del mundo porque me quieras, ahora sé que no estaré solo nunca más —dijo y, acercándose a ella la besó en los labios.

Marinette le devolvió el beso, y estuvieron un buen rato besándose. Hasta que la luz crepuscular se fue para dar paso a la noche.

—Mari, se hace tarde ¿te llevo a tu casa? —dijo el rubio cuando se separaron.

—Sí —acertó a decir la aludida, que estaba como en una nube.

Se levantaron y, esta vez sí fueron conscientes de ello, se cogieron de la mano. De esa forma caminaron hasta la salida del parque en dirección a la casa de la muchacha. Prácticamente no hablaron, sino que disfrutaban estando juntos.

—Marinette ¿Podemos quedar mañana? —preguntó un esperanzado Adrien—. Creo que tendré toda la tarde libre.

—Claro que sí, me gustaría mucho —dijo una ilusionada chica, consciente de que la agenda de Adrien no le dejaba mucho tiempo para que se vieran.

—Nos llamamos —concluyó el rubio cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica.

Pero antes de despedirse, y protegidos tras una esquina, se besaron amorosamente durante un buen rato. Ninguno se quería separar, pero no tuvieron otro remedio.

—Hasta mañana, Mari, pensaré mucho en tí.

—Hasta mañana, mi amor.

Gracias a los que me han comentado. Ya los tenemos juntos, pero solo acaban de empezar, ya veremos por donde transita su relación.


	4. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc, solo la historia es de mi invención.

Capitulo 4: conversaciones

Marinette entró a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su rubio amado iba a la suya con otra sonrisa alegre. Nada mas entrar, la muchacha se topó con su madre que, viendo la felicidad pintada en la cara, no pudo menos que preguntar.

—¿Todo bien?

—Bien no, mamá, soy muy feliz.

—¿Ya salen juntos?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir ¿Cómo piensas eso? —dijo una atribulada Marinette.

—Pues porque soy tu madre —dijo Sabine con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ay, mamá! ¡Qué contenta estoy! —dijo la chica antes de fundirse en un abrazo cariñoso con su madre, y de empezar a llorar de felicidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto su padre al entrar en el salón y ver a madre e hija abrazadas y a ésta llorando.

—La niña, que se ha echado novio.

—¿Adrien? Eso lo explica todo —dijo Tom antes de abrazar a madre e hija.

Cuando se separaron Marinette subió a su habitación. En cuanto entró, Tikki salió del bolso y flotó junto a la cabeza de la chica.

—Estoy muy contenta, Marinette, por fin lo has conseguido.

—Yo también lo estoy, mas bien estoy flotando en un sueño ¿de verdad ha ocurrido?

—De verdad, ahora solo tienes que cuidarlo, en todos los años que llevo con mis portadoras, he visto de todo, pero te diré que, si bien el primer paso parece el más difícil, lo cierto es que el resto del camino no es fácil.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Empezar a salir es solo darse cuenta de que dos personas se gustan, pero luego hay que construir todo el camino —explicaba pacientemente la Kwami—. Y hay piedras en el camino, obstáculos salvables, dificultades del día a día, pero también alegrías.

—Así como lo pintas parece complicado.

—Nada es sencillo, pero tú tienes voluntad y capacidad para vencer las dificultades que aparezcan.

Marinette se cambió la ropa por otra mas informal, camiseta, leggins y chaqueta, se desmaquilló y se hizo sus clásicas coletas.

—Tikki, vamos a patrullar, llevamos algunos días sin akumas y esto es raro —dijo la chica, y añadió—. ¡Tikki! ¡Puntos fuera! ¡Ja!

La kwami se fundió con los pendientes y Marinette se transformó en Ladybug. Luego la heroína salió al cielo de París por la terraza.

Por otra parte, Adrien en cuanto se separó de Marinette, se dirigió a su casa. En cuanto llegó, entró disimuladamente hacia su cuarto, y una vez en él de la chaqueta de Adrien salió Plagg.

—Quiero mi queso.

—Toma, glotón —dijo su portador sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño envase con el quewo favorito del kwami.

—Glotón no, que me has tenido en ayunas durante horas —protestó la pequeña criatura—. ¿Así que no era tu novia?

—Técnicamente no lo era, ahora es cuando lo es.

—Humanos, no hay quien os entienda —dijo Plagg—. Ahora tendrás que reconocer que yo tenía razón, la chica estaba enamorada de tí, por eso se comportaba así.

—Vale, tenías razón, ¿ya estás satisfecho?

—En parte, lo estaré cuando tenga todo mi queso —dijo burlonamente el kwami—. Y una pregunta ¿se lo piensas decir a tu padre?

—No, de momento no, esperaré a consolidar nuestra relación.

—¿Mas aún? Si está colada por tí y tú por ella.

—¡Qué va! Si solo acabamos de empezar —replicó Adrien un poco cansado de las puyas del kwami—. Ven, vamos a patrullar.

—¿Para encontrarte con Ladybug?

—¡Bah! Plagg, garras fuera.

El pequeño ser se fundió con el anillo y Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir. Luego salió por la ventana.

En lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, estaba sentada Ladybug mirando al horizonte de su ciudad, con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara. Al rato llegó Chat Noir trepando la torre con su habilidad minina.

—Buenas noches, Milady —saludó el de negro, arrodillándose y cogiendo la mano de la muchacha y besandole los nudillos—. Esta noche estás muy alegre.

—Así es, gatito.

—¿Y puedo saber la razón? ¿Algo de tu yo tras la máscara?

—Claro que es eso, parece que te estás volviendo inteligente —se burló Ladybug—. El chico que me gusta se declaró.

—Y claro, le dijiste que sí.

—¡Qué perspicaz!

—¿Y qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —dijo Chat con tono de broma.

—Para empezar puedo verle sin máscara, podemos ir a cualquier lado sin que nos miren raro.

—O sea, que a nosotros nos mirarían raro, ¿no?

—Bueno, imagina que aparecemos en la cola del cine ¿Tú no verías algo raro en dor personas enmascaradas? —dijo la chica con tono de broma, ambos se rieron.

—Tienes razón, sin saber nuestras identidades, hacer lo que cualquiera hace se vería raro —admitió Chat.

—Por no decir cualquier otra situación normal de la vida.

—¿Por eso me rechazaste? —inquirió el muchacho.

—No te rechacé, fui realista, además ahora se abre un futuro con el chico que me gusta.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, pero no creas he dejado de quererte como compañero —añadió Ladybug—. A veces eres desesperante, tus bromas son malísimas, pero no te cambiaría por nadie. Eres el compañero ideal y además nos compenetramos bien. Creo que mentiría si dijera que preferiría otro compañero. Lo que pasa es que en la otra mitad de mi ser, quiero compartir la vida con cierto chico. Seguro que a ti te pasa igual.

Durante todo el discurso, la heroína de los ojos azules mantuvo la mirada en los ojos del gato, y éste pudo leer la veracidad de lo que le decía su compañera.

—Estamos de suerte Milady, yo también estoy especialmente alegre.

—¿Y eso?

—Como tú, he empezado a salir con alguien, es una chica maravillosa.

—¡Cuanto me alegro por ti, Chat! —dijo Ladybug ampliando su sonrisa. Se levantó y abrazó a su compañero de forma entusiasta—. Seguro que es maravillosa porque tú eres maravilloso.

—Me halagas. La verdad es que no pensaba que pasara. Solo fue que acepté que no podríamos tener nada tú y yo.

—Ajá, un baño de realidad ¿no?

—Eso es, Milady, eres fantástica y bien me hubiera gustado tener algo contigo, pero ahora veo que tenías razón, no podíamos tener algo en una de nuestras mitades. No obstante me gustaría saber algún día quien eres sin la máscara —dijo Chat Noir.

—Si eso no podía ser, ahora menos —replicó la chica—. Me compararías con tu chica y, aparte de peligroso para nuestra integridad cuando nos enfrentamos a los akumas, sería perjudicial para las relaciones con nuestras parejas.

—Siempre tan razonable, bichito. ¿Te puedo contar cómo ha sido?

—Solo si quieres, pero no me des nombres o pistas.

—Te diré que se trata de una compañera de mi clase —empezó a contar el rubio—. Es dulce y cariñosa, amable con todos y siempre tiene una buena palabra. Por otra parte es guapa y talentosa.

—Vaya, me está empezando a gustar para ti ¿A que la querías desde el momento que la viste?

—¡Qué va! Al principio chocamos un poco por un se ve que ella se enamoró de mí —Chat miró al horizonte con la mirada perdida—. Y yo no me daba cuenta, es mas, incluso pensaba que no le caía bien porque la veía distante.

—Chat, muchas veces no vemos lo que tenemos delante.

—¡Cuanta verdad dices! Pero tal vez tenga que agradecertelo, porque como me rechazabas siempre, miré a lo que tenía mas cerca —dijo el chico—. Y resultó que casi pierdo lo mejor por aspirar a algo imposible.

—Como dice el refrán, no hay mal que por bien no venga —dijo la heroína —. Entonces ¿he influido en tu bienestar sin saberlo?

—Sí, puede decirse asi —comentó el gato—. Aunque tengo que añadir que a mí me gustaba, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Pero me bastó un rato con ella para comprenderlo.

—Bueno está, para ser un gato no eres demasiado listo —dijo la chica, y añadió—. Se hace tarde, y mañana hay que salir con nuestras parejas.

—Tienes razón, además tengo que hacer muchas cosas mañana para sacar tiempo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y, sorpresivamente la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres el mejor compañero. ¡Hasta mañana!

Cada uno se fue en una dirección

Marinette llegó a su casa y se des transformó. De repente vio que su teléfono parpadeaba. Lo cogió y miró.

—¡Alya! —exclamó, y luego añadió—. Y un mensaje de Adrien.

Manejo el terminal un momento y buscó el mensaje de su amado, que decía: "Buenas noches, amada mía, que los dulces sueños te acompañen mientras no estemos juntos". El mensaje le dejó una sonrisa tonta. Expresión que cambió a una de pánico cuando vio que su amiga la había llamado ¡doce veces!

—¡Madre mía! cuando me vea me despelleja —dijo y se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje: "hablamos mañana, he tenido el teléfono sin batería".

Tikki observó, divertida, cómo su portadora se ponía el pijama, bajaba a por algo para la kwami y se arreglaba para dormir en el servicio mientras cantaba distraída. Finalmente se acostó.

—Buenas noches, Tikki, hoy ha sido un día para recordar.

—Buenas noches, Marinette, que tengas buenos sueños.

En la Mansión Agreste, Adrien, después de des transformarse, enviar un mensaje de buenas noches a su amada, alimentar a Plagg y cenar algo, se preparó para acostarse, con una expresión de felicidad.

Las vidas de nuestros héroes empiezan a cambiar, ¿qué les deparará el futuro?


End file.
